1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates in general to a portable electrical device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, both notebook computer and tablet PC are equipped with a wireless communication module such as WiFi/BT/3G/WiMAX/LTE to satisfy the requirements in mobile communication. However, high frequency electromagnetic noises may occur to multiple electronic elements disposed in an electronic device. Also, poor circuit layout or element configuration would also make the problem of high frequency radiation even worse. The electromagnetic noises, when becoming too large, will be coupled to the cable of an antenna via the space. The electromagnetic noises generate a high frequency voltage to the metal weaved mesh surrounding the cable. On one hand, the conductor inside the antenna will generate an induced voltage stacked on the frequency band of communication signals, further increasing the error rate of the wireless communication system. On the other hand, a voltage difference occurs between the high frequency voltage and the ground potential of the wireless communication system, such that a radiation mechanism is equivalently formed, and the high frequency noises are amplified and absorbed by the antenna radiation body. Consequently, the error rate is increased and the total isotropic sensitivity (TIS) deteriorates.